Stay Close
by Redvelvetunicorns
Summary: A king size bed, blankets, pillows, room to stretch out. It was a luxury Carol thought she would never experience again. A luxury that is useless without him by her side.


It was quiet, too quiet, and despite the suffocating heat she felt cold. For the first time in so long she was in a bed. A real bed, with blankets and pillows and space for her to stretch out. It should have been the best nights sleep she had had in a while. But it wasn't, the complete opposite in fact.

She knew the reason, she was alone. After the death of Ed never again did she think she would be bothered by the absence of a man in her bed, but then she started sleeping next to Daryl. It had started on the road after they were forced to flee the farm. Moving from abandoned house to abandoned house, empty storage lockers, the middle of the woods, she always seemed to gravitate towards him. She slept a distance away at first, finding a spot that just left him in her eye-line, and over time they got closer and closer, until they were close enough to feel the other shift. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt safe with him. Perhaps it was his determination to find her little girl that allowed her to see right through his rough exterior.

When they first reached the prison they slept separately for a while, Daryl preferring to take the perch where he was out in the open, but after the fall of Woodbury there was a rather large increase in residents joining them. He found himself to be in the way on the perch, the clatter of people passing and almost tripping over him disturbing him multiple times throughout the night. Eventually he decided it was time to move into one of the cells, he hated the idea of feeling caged up alone, so naturally he shared with Carol.

He had no idea how to ask her, embarrassed to admit he wanted the company. In the end she wandered into her cell after a late watch shift to find him sitting on her top bunk, legs dangling over the edge, his few possessions propped up in the corner.

"This alright?" He growled softly, his eyes fixed on her face to try and read how she really felt, if there was even a hint of doubt shown on her features he would return to his spot on the perch immediately. Instead he watched a timid smile spread across her face.

"Of course," she assured him with a small nod before settling below him on the bottom bunk.

When she saved them from Terminus they were out on the road again, then Gabriel's church. It wasn't long until they left to look for Beth, that night she'd watched him sleep. Even unconscious he looked tense, ready to jump up and fight for their lives should the need arise. His shaggy hair had fallen into his eyes, his lips parted as soft snores filled the small room. She curled up next to him on his bunk, he shifted slightly but didn't protest, one eye cracking open as he watched her rest her head on his chest. His armed wrapped round her while he drifted back into sleep easily. She concentrated on the rise and fall of his chest and the steady beat of his heart against her ear and decided she had never felt more safe than in that moment, that was what she wanted every night.

But now they were in Alexandria, with a luxury they never thought they'd have again. A large comfortable bed each in beautiful mansion like houses but she could not get herself to settle, it just didn't feel right. After what felt like hours she sat up with a heavy sigh, flinging her legs over the edge of the bed she decided to make her way to Daryl's room, just to see if he was awake. If he was sleeping she'd leave him be.

She paced the room a few times going over in her head how silly it was, she was a grown woman, she should be able to sleep alone. After convincing herself there was no chance of even a little sleep if she stayed here she marched over to the door. She swung it open only to collide into a rather startled looking Daryl.

"I... uh... shit," he stammered, even in the dark she could see the deep blush in his cheeks, dragging his palm down over his face he tried to hide it.

She reached up to gently pull is hand away from his face, giving his fingers a quick squeeze she turned and led him into her room without a word, wondering how long he had been out there.

Climbing under the covers she buried herself into his side, struck with a sense of relief and warmth as his arms came round her to hold her tightly. He must've just been outside for a smoke, the smell of cigarettes filling her nose as she breathed in his scent. It was incredible how quickly she felt at ease now that he was by her side, closing her eyes she let his heartbeat lull her into the slumber she very much needed.


End file.
